This invention relates generally to flooring systems and, in particular, to flooring systems providing uniform resiliency and shock absorbency.
Various known flooring systems include laminated steel and wood strips or "nailers" for securely anchoring the ends of a plurality of flooring nails. Although it is known to install such strips over a resilient underlayment, in prior flooring systems, the laminated strips have been secured by means of fasteners driven through the underlayment directly into a concrete substrate or foundation. This results in nonuniform floor resilience and the possibility of looseness in the event the attachment to the concrete foundation fails.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,281, issued Oct. 21, 1969 to Omholt, which discloses a flooring system having elements of desired tensile and shear strength for preventing wooden support growth transverse to a plurality of floorboards.